


School of the Dragon

by Peter_ver_dilan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_ver_dilan/pseuds/Peter_ver_dilan
Summary: "My daughter Cirilla has returned. And she's in danger. The wild hunt pursues her. You will find her and bring her to me." Of all the adventures geralt has been through this would no doubt be the most challenging. But he was determined to save his long lost ward, no matter what.Meanwhile elswhere:"Ehhh... are you sure you know how to use that thing?""Of course! I've done it before! Besides, whats the worst that can happen?"What indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

He always wondered how he kept getting himself into these sorts of situations, such as being wrongfully accused of assassinating king foltest and having to clear his name which lead to fighting a dragon. The life of a witcher was meant to be simple but arduous, you kill monsters, get paid, find somewhere to rest where you wont get robbed or have your throat sliced, wake up, eat, repeat. A witcher isnt meant to be a hero or a saviour or your methodical knight in shining armor. A witcher is meant only to kill monsters. If only it were that simple for geralt, although he was renowned as well as thoroughly experienced in the profession of dispatching post conjunction creatures, he was also involved in lots of other unsavoury shenanigans as well. Most common of them being sorceresses, kings, an emperor, a perticular bard, bloodthirsty wraithes from other worlds, several dwarves and an all powerfull lady of space and time as part time daughter. The latter of which had him set on the path of search, a quest as one might say to not only reunite with his long lost ward but to rescue her from the deadly clutches of the wild hunt. What could they want with her? He could only guess, but for now his only focus is to find her and keep her safe, no matter the cost.  
Thus his journy bring him to that of velen. It is what one might have expected from a war torn land, corpses hanging from trees by rope, rabid dogs on once prosperous fields, and necrophages. Lots and lots of necrophages. 'Hmph and I thought the white orchid had it bad…' assumed geralt as he prodded roach to tread on. According to emperor emhyr the nilfgaardian contact should give him some lead to finding ciri, preferably a trail that hasn’t gone cold. But first he needed to find the inkeeper at the crossroads to lead him to the nilfgaardian spy. He kept his guard up as he traversed from one run down village to the next, occasionally stopping to glance at notice boards as he did, keeping his eye out for coin making opportunities such as contracts. What little money he had left from the orchid had dwindled on maintaining his gear and potions, though he hadnt regretted not accepting payment for the griffin, he wouldn’t exactly call tameria his home but taking coin from nilfgaard just didn’t sit well with his gut nor did taking the coin from the father that had begged for his to save his daughter by driving off the wraith. Witcher he may be but throughout his life he has come to know kindness and generosity is to be accounted as viable course of action. If only vesemir were to hear his logic, the old witcher would likely scold him on his naïve ideology. Still the amethyst the farmer had insistintly rewarded him with proved quite useful in having him made a new sword. Who knew amethyst dust had such use in swordsmithing? He certainly didn’t, neither did the farmer, it was something to think about.  
As he was galloping his way to the crossroads he came across some gaurds protecting what apparently looked like a priest midst a prayer.  
"Off with you witcher! The eternal fire has nothing to do with the likes of you!" spat one of the gaurds. 'charming locals as always' thought geralt, he hadnt come across these eteral fire enthusiasts much before but unsurprisingly their religion didn’t seem to apreciate the existense of "ploughing none-humans" such as a witcher like himself. Deciding not to engage in a bloody fight in the middle of this not so lovely day, he was about to continue on his way when suddenly he heard the priest speak.  
"calm yourselves, for even a decrepit degenerate such as you witcher may see the light of the eternal fire"  
'well ive been called worse i suppose, might as well hear what he has to say' thought geralt.  
"So what is it that you want? Something to do with monsters or you in the habit of chatting up degenerates?"  
"it is the former, corpse eater have taken to devouring the bodies of soldiers who have fallen in battle,as a priest it is my duty to see that the dead are laid to rest with the respect they deserve. You are to dispose of the monsters and burn the bodies." Geralt could smell the necrophages and the bodies as the priest spoke, as well as hear them. He supposed it made sense, war brings corpses and corpses bring corpsers and corpsers don’t mind killing the living for a side dish as well.  
"noble cause but im afraid witchers don’t work for free, also the corpses are too damp to burn at this point" not to mention he was on a different mission entirely but he wouldn’t scoff at some extra coin, a long journey can be expensive especialy if youre a witcher with equipment to maintain, that can only be so with the help of a blacksmith and the last he checked they didn’t accept broken racks as much of a payment.  
"worry not for you shall be adequately compensated and ill provide you with oils that should enable the flammability you need. So what say you?"  
geralt would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised by the genuineness of the priest's request. A priest of the eternal fire out in the field hiring witchers to burn the bodies of the fallen and rid of the monsters attacking people? Whats next nekkers running a charity? It certainly seemed stranged but he wasn’t about to start complaining.  
"fine ill do it. Where do we meet after im done?"  
the priest then smiled though oddly smug and said " I shall meet you by the bridge of the pontar, I shall be conducting rites."

 

**30 minutes later**

 

"ahh cmon!" geralt grimaced as he dogged another claw attack and retaliated by severing the ghoul's arm off thus killing it instantly. To a normal human or perhaps a soldier, corpes eater were rather formiddable apponents, they were fast, strong and lithe enough to doge slow sword slashes and the more annoying ones seemed to fend off wounds near death but to a witcher like geralt the were just routin. Geralt rolled out of the way as another ghoul tried to attack from behind and its comrade joined the effort to flank geralt. In a situaton like this two things came in handy, signs or bombs. As geralt had already exhausted his stamina by consecutively dodging he resorted to the latter option. But as he was about to throw his samun bomb the necrophages were already aproaching him and through his haste he managed to blind not only the monsters but himself as well. Thankfully his witcher eyes adjusted quickly and he managed to cut the beasts down before they recovered. Looking around to make sure no one saw that perticularly embarrassing event, geralt sheathed his silver sword. Even the most seasoned of veterans made mistakes from time to time he supposed. After setting fire to the bodies geralt climed on top of roaches saddle, how he always seemed to respond to his whistles amazed him sometimes, though he supposed he shouldn’t be looking a gift horse in the mouth. Looking in the distance his mutated witcher eyes found the last mound of corpses and as he began to aproach them he started to hear monster roars as well as human screams, after arriving at the scene geralt found that a human was poorly managing to defending himself againts several ghouls. How he had survived until geralt got to him was beyond understanding, however geralt was able to to kill the monsters and save the quivering man. "oh thank you master witcher id be joining me mates soon if it werent for you!" at this geralt looked at the pile of corpses and rose an eyebrow.  
"your mates?" said geralt as the oddly dressed man began to nod. " aye master we was here to sell off our last premium supply of fisstech when that damned priest double crossed us!" the dealer said furiously as he kicked the dirt, then promptly stumbled and scream as his foot hit a half dead ghoul.  
"wait" said geralt "a priest? Of the eternal fire?" after recovering from his little incident the dealer replied " that’s the one ! with the hat shaped like a prick! The bastard was a loyal customer up until he did me and my mates in on our last deal" geralt contemplated this new information while the dealer was poking the now fully dead ghoul with a stick.  
"the same priest who hired me to burn the bodies. It makes so much more sense now." Geralt said dryly. After that the dealer dropped the stick and began looking at geralt with fearful eyes.  
with a sigh geralt said " not gonna hurt you but youd best get going" and after a quick nod the man began sprinting in the opposite direction.  
geralt gave the man 5 minutes at best to survive.  
after burning the bodies the witcher rode to the pontar to reconvene with the so called priest. It was nice to have his suspicions confirmed about the man, were geralt 84 years yonger he was sure he wouldve been dissapointed but the years had taught him to see through certain masks. He just wished he could do that with everyone, including a certain raven haired beauty.  
geralt spotted the priest near the lake by the bridge and drank a healthy dose of swallow as he approached as well as some tawny owl just to be safe.  
"ah the witcher, have you completed your duties for the eternal fire as requested?" said the priest with a broad grin as geralt approached.  
"all done, exept you forgot to kill all of the fisstech dealers,and he was quite the talker" at this the smile on the fraud's face disappeared and he narrowed his eyes on the witcher. " well that’s intresting, im afraid this means I must kill you."  
geralt gripped his steel sword as he eyed the man's gaurds  
"that’s it? No offers? No speeches?" geralt said as the men sorrounded him and unsheathed their wepons.  
"im afraid not. Were you to keep this quiet you wouldn’t have mention the dealers and why would I bribe you when I can kill you and be done with it?" he said as he drew his club. Geralt had a split second to roll out of the way before a guard slashed at his back. As he recovered from his evade he drew out a dragons dream bomb and threw it at the body of the gaurd who sheilded his employer protectively then side stepped when the other charged at his flank. As the the priest and his bodygaurd were coughing from the content of the bomb geralt quickly parried the strike of the other sellsword and in two swift movements crippled and decapitated him. As the coughing duo were about to recover geralt cast the igni sign and then sheilded his face from the blast that followed. As the fire drew off geralt inspected his handiwork, the guard had taken the brunt of the blast so he was burnt beyond hope and lay dead on the ground and as for the priest he was half burned and on the ground crawling and grasping at dear life. Sheesh quite the pair made the bomb and the sign geralt mused. Geralt knelt near the fraud and said "huh intresting burn patterns, like two different sides of a coin"at this the man turned to geralt and while wheezing and gasping he said" I know ive done wrong but whats a man to do in war time? Those rats desereved all I did to them and ive got to live somehow 'cough' help me will ya?" if geralt was honest he had no idea how to help him all he could do now was offering him a faster death." Sorry but im not in the mood of saving two faced murderers" he said as he stood up and thrust his sword downwards into the priests heart. Thankfully the fire hadnt scorched his pay and after salvaging it from the frauds corpse he stood up and took a look at his map. " off to the crossroads now. Before it gets dark." He said as he headed for the pontar to look for a guiding sign post. But as he neared the line of people desperately wanting to get past the redanian outpost he over heard a commotion coming from near the bridge. As he looked he saw a tall and burly man in a strange armor arguing with the redanian gaurd.  
" WHAT!? What you mean I cant pass through?!"  
"ugh for the last time vagrant I don’t care who you are or where your from no one gets through without a pass and no amount of fake coin will change my bloody mind now leave fore I set the hounds on ya"  
"ok first of all vagrant? Really? And second, I get that septimes arent exaclty the currency in this damn place but gold is still gold right?"  
"that’s it! Leave or the lads will throw you in the lake" the guard said threatlingly  
at this point geralt decided to leave before he somehow got involved.

 

 

 **KJALTMR**  
"what's goin on here ?" asked another redanian guard as he approched the two  
"just another peasant looking to go through without a pass" said the guard irritated  
"well this one seems to be well armed mayhaps he's willing to earn his pass?"  
at this kjaltmr rolled his eyes " let me guess, bandit problem? Ooh or even better you want me to find some worthless gauntlet from the middle of nowhere or, and this my favorite, I'm to delve into and clear out a falmer cave? So?"  
the gaurds looked at the foreigner with confused expressions as one looked at the other and said" what the fuck is a falmer?"  
"some monster I reckon. Tell me then, you a witcher? a monster hunter ?"  
kjaltmr had no clue what he was talking about but decided to play along "ahhh yeah! I'm a witcher I kill monsters left and right!" he said puffing out his chest and trying to sound persuasive. But from the line of peasants forming in front of the bridge a young man with a bowl for a haircut yelled out " A WITCHER YEAH? WHICH SCHOOL IS YA FROM?!"  
the gaurds looked at the tall man and one of them one said " well? Answer the question then, unless you been lyin." The man said narrowing his eyes.  
thinking quick, kjaltmr decided to blurt out the closest thing he was associated with" ehhh… school..of dragon?" said the dragonborne somewhat awkwardly.  
after a long moment of tention the two gaurds finally eased their suspicions. " I havent heard of that one." Said one.  
"explains the girth" supplied the other. And after a relieved sigh from the dragonborne the guard started explaining " so we've a job for you witcher, you're to kill the fucker who been botching up our supply caravans along the roads, succeed and well pay you and give you pass for the pontar, fail and you better be dead before showin your hide here again. Now fuck off"  
' ugh maybe the witcher act wasn’t so clever after all, what the hell is a witcher anyway? Someone who exclusively fornicates with witches? If so then he wasn’t going to be using that moniker anymore often. Well at least I got a chance to get a pass now, just have to kill some monster. Meh can't be worse than a frost troll' and at that the dovahkiin set his gaze to the forest and begun his quest. The ever familiar sound of drums banging in his imagination. 'This could be fun' He thought with his ever present sarcasm.

 

**SEVERAL DAYS AGO, SOMEPLACE FAR FAR AWAY ON TOP OF A SNOWY MOUNTAIN**

 

Malborne look on the empty space his idiot of a friend used to be and groaned, then fell on his knees and raised his fists and along with his face the bright sky and screamed at the top of his lungs " MY THOUSAND FUCKING SEPTIMS "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the witcher! Love skyrim! First time writing. Constructive criticism is needed and appreciate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I'd like to think im improving but I still ask for suggestions on this. If you've any questions feel free to ask them in the comments cuz i don't like explaining everything in these notes. Hope you enjoy!

**KJALTMR**

"just where the hell I am supposed to go?" kjaltmr thought as he continiued moving up the path. He'd had his fair share of quests, mara knows how many he had under his belt, and he'd lost count how many times he worked for the companions. One could say he knew skyrim like the handle of his axe.  
But the main problem here was that wherever this palce was it definetly was not skyrim. Maybe not even nurn.  
"The elder scroll brought me here and it can take me back. Just have to find it though…" as he was pondering his fate he came across what seemed to be a broken down cart.  
"Huh, must be the supplies the man in turtle armour talked about. Guess he won't be getting these neither." The dragonborne said as he kneeled and inspected the bodies around the cart. He found bites and claw marks on some of the bodies and some had arrow heads lodged inside their necks, shafts broken up by the skin. An attempt at covering one's tracks perhaps.  
He also discovered some tracks by the cart, which he decided he should follow.  
"I guess the conclusion is that bandits attacked the cart and some wolves' scavanged the bodies, hah! Was right the first time." Though his celebration was short lived as he unknowingly followed the tracks to a school of drowners. Before he could escape several of the necrophages emerged from the shallow waters and ambushed him.  
"Gah! What in the name of nocturnal's tits?!" said kjaltmr as he blocked a claw strike from a drowner.  
Before he could recover several other drowners jumped him, though thankfully his armor was thick enough to protect his skin from their claws, and gave him time to counter strike. Just as aela had taught him while fighting beats, aim for the soft spot and strike hard. Since these cretures were human shaped he slashed at one's neck managing to sever it in one brutal strike.  
But his brief victory was not to last for he saw seven drowner charging at him with speed.  
He slashed his war axe in a wide horizontal sweep managing to wound the pouncing one's and keep the rest at bay. After earning him some precious few seconds he gathered his strengh, stood his ground and let his thuum unleash.  
" **LIZ SLEN NUS** "  
the shout managed to freeze all the drowners and immobilise them.  
After wiping off the sweat from his brow kjaltmr prepared his mind again and decided to end this fight with another shout. As he aimed for the drowners frozen on the grownd he shouted another three words of power. " YOL TOOR SHUL".  
"….. Umm…. What?"  
during his confusion the drowners were breaking through their bounds of ice and starting to set themselves free.  
But kjaltmr quickly recovered and charged at the group of cretures and began dispatching them before they got back up but one managed to free itself and claw him across the cheek. After hissing in pain the dragonborn brought his axe down on the drowners shoulder and split its torso in half.  
After catching his breath and sheathing his axe he began to wonder ' why didn’t the shout work? …'  
before he could shout consecutively but now it would seem he'd have to time his shouts during battles. 'Strange' he thought.  
Deciding to pick up where he left off he continued following the tracks to a nearby tree. Then suddenly stopped in tracks when he felt he was being watched.  
"Step no further d'hoine" said the elf in the tree as he drew his arrow.  
"Leave this palce now or I riddle you with arrows" another said hiding in a bush.  
Raising his hands above his head kjaltmr smirked "heh wouldn't be the first time."  
The bow in the elf's hand creaked as he drew it to its maximum capacity "do not test me" he said threatningly.  
realising his mistake the dragonborn waved his hands in surrender "alright alright no need to get stuffy, im just here to talk to the man in charge, to uhh… clear out some confusions…" in truth he knew these were the bandits that robbed the caravans but he'd rather talk this out than to risk his adventuring days.  
the elf in the bush eyed him for a few moments then said " hand over your weapons"  
not having a choice kjaltmr dropped his axe and sheild to the ground and raised his had in surrender once more. The elves collected his armes and escorted him further into the woods.  
After a not so lengthy walk the trio arrived in what looked like to kjaltmr a small military camp. With bowmen standing watch and face painted elves sharpening daggers in the tents. 'Huh reminds me of the stormcloaks encampments back in the war days. If you replace the elves with grunting nords and the occasional hammer and anvil sound. Aaaand timely dragon attacks.' Thought kjaltmr as he was escorted to a she elf who eyed him cautiously ' uh oh must be the leader of this merry band' thought the dragonborne.  
" state your bussiness" she said with a sharp tone  
"my name is kjaltmr and I was investigating the culprits responsible for the missing caravans" he said "then you've found them. We are scoia'tael and we take what we need from the one's who have wronged our people"  
' scoya- what now?! Some rebelious group of renegade elves by the sound of things. Great couldn't it just have been some troll instead? Or a bunch of cocky bandits? I have to tread carefully, too hostile and they'll kill me, too friendly and they'll ask me to join them! Which is way worse!'  
"right well im not from around here so I don’t exactly have any quarrel with your kind,but I'd be infinitly greatful if you stopped ransacking the supply caravans, I mean those people need food too yeah?"  
" so? What of it? They'd let my kind starve to death rather than lift a finger to help. Why should I sympathise with them?"  
' shit, she has a point. Or doesn't. What the fuck should I know I barely even got here I know jack shit about their history! And if I don't get them to stop that mean no pass through the bridge, And im stuck in this gods forsaken swamp.'  
"there is but two ways this will end for you, return to your masters and say you found nothing or we kill you here and now."  
'well that decides it for me I guess. But these hooligans seem to know the the forest well enough, maybe they'll help me if I co-operate?'  
" only if you help me with information, I was supposed to earn a pass across the bridge but now im stuck here" well that wasn't exactly true he could still swim but with a heavy armor and sheild he'd surely drown and he was not about to abandon his gear.  
"Very well what do you seek?"  
" I was wondering if you knew a magick user? Someone with arcane knowledge?"  
the she elve regarded his request then turned to a bowman near her and called" scout?"  
the bow weilding elf nodded and said " well nothing solid but before we killed them I overhead some caravan gaurds talking about some villagers babbling about a witch near the village of midcopse, apparently they were about to start a hunt, well before they died anyhow."  
' a witch eh? The robe wearing frost magick spamming annoying as fuck witch or your fabled run of the mill wart nosed broom straddling pot stirring kind? Either way im not gonna mention the name witcher near her. Just to be safe.' Thought kjaltmr.  
"And this village? Happened to know where it is?" said kjaltmr to the elf  
"south west of crows perch. You know where that is yes?"  
"Yeah..." he did. He was here long enough to know about the local warlord's headquarters. His men even tried to rob him a few time thankfully he managed to evade them for the most part.  
"Hang on." One of the elves said capturing everyones attention,"what do you want with witches?"  
at that everyone turned to the dragonborn, "umm…uhh..."  
"Saw him using magic near the pond, killed a dozen drowners." said one of kjaltmr's captors.  
At this the elf leader raised an eyebrow "you a mage? Don't look the part."  
Kjaltmr saw some of the elves grip their knifes and watch him closely.  
'Damnit! Elves in this plane don’t like mages apparently, I have to be carefull'  
" what mage? No you're mistaken im no mage im…"  
he was sweating as he noticed everyone watching him carefully.  
"Im a… a witcher! Yeah that's what it is hehe…"  
he noticed the confusion in some of the elve's expression.  
" a vatt'ghern?" Said the she elf. 'A what? Is that what elves call the witch buggers?' thought kjaltmr.  
" no wonder the redanian pigs hired you." An elf said with disdain.  
" well then witcher we've held our part of the bargain. Now you keep your word." Said the leader.  
After a sigh of relief the dragonborne replied " not to worry i'll go back to the red ones with the news of my not so success." Said kjaltmr  
after a brief nod the she elf ordered her men to escort him back out to the road and return his weapons.  
After that kjaltmr was on his way back to the pontar he said to himself "well that was intresting. At least I got a lead now, to find this woman near the midcops establishment and I might get a clue on where I can find the elder scroll."  
' huh a quest to find a witch. Vilkas would be bloody thrilled' thought the dragonborne sarcastically.

  
**GERALT**

  
'follow the leads and come back to me she said' geralt parried a sword with his and pushed the assailant back ' the trail's fresh she said' geralt sidestepped and amputated the cocky flanker ' im sure it'll be fine she said' "how long are you gonna make me wait?" geralt said at the last one with his defensive stance. Then rolled into his space then thrust his sword into under his chest, peircing his lungs. The henchman let out a gurgled cry and fell twitching to the wooden floor.  
" what've you done?!" said the innkeeper with his hands on the sides of his head and wide eyed.  
" they attacked me" said geralt as he sheathed his sword on his back. He wasn't going to kill them but after the baron's men tried to rob his swords he had to resort to violent measures. Apparently explaining that"im a witcher" leads to "he's silver swords! Get him!"  
"now they'll tear the village apart lookin for you!" said the innkeep.  
Geralt regarded him "sorry but won't stay long. You know anyone by the name of hendrik?"  
"Might as well, he's a man lives in heatherton over the hills, I'd go now were I you"  
nodding geralt started making his way out. Maybe this trouble with the baron's men will bite him later but he'd worry about that some other time. Right now his concern was to get to the spy without further interruption. Hopefully it isn't too late.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Eventually.


End file.
